Battle of Agamar
"It was a tense moment―Avis shot Nevrax just when he was about to push the button. When I saw Avis, there were two reasons why he did it: to save us all, and to avenge the dead." : ―from the Private Journals of Kyle Redbreak The Battle of Agamar was fought between the First Fleet and Gelin Nevrax. In 20 BBY, two months after the Trade Routes Skirmishes, Republic intelligence picked up Nevrax's fleet in the Lahara sector. The First Fleet, under the command of Jedi General Kyle Redbreak left to engage Nevrax's fleet, with many pilots, including commander Avis ready to take the fight to the man who slaughtered many of their brothers during the first months of the war. Prelude In the second year of the Clone Wars, new technology was introduced, such as Phase II clone trooper armor and the introduction of the Z-95 Clone Headhunter fighter. When Gelin Nevrax's fleet was spotted near Agamar in the Lahara sector, the First Fleet was dispatched to engage Nevrax's ships in hopes of capturing him. However, some clone pilots, particularly commander Avis thought that Nevrax should die because of the bloodshed he created. The Battle : "I understand your feelings, and that you have lost many of your comrades during the first year of the war, but if we allow ourselves to channel our emotions, we would not only risk of losing the battle, but also risk the lives of many. We cannot allow this to happen; we need to work together." : ―Kyle Redbreak before the battle In the space of Agamar, Redbreak's fleet dropped out of hyperspace, and prepared to position themselves for a space engagement. The plan to capture Nevrax was to clear out the ships protecting his flagship, disable it, before finally boarding it with LAAT/i Gunships. Once all fighters were launched from the Venator-class Cruisers, Nevrax launched his own elite fighters. A dogfight soon began; however with improved stratagies from the newly-reborn Thunderbird Squadron, the Vulture Droids soon found themselves overwhlemed and out manuvered. Once the ships protecting Nevrax were wiped out, the fighters then proceeded to disable his weapons, only to be ambushed by mine fields placed by the fleet. It resulted in several fighters being destroyed, forcing the the pilots to break off the attack. In response, Avis gave rapid orders for the mines to be destroyed, clearing a safe lane for the gunships. Once that was accomplished, the fighters resumed the attack, this time causing damage to the hyperdrive, preventing Nevrax from escaping. Following this, the gunships landed in the hangar, and soon Redbreak and troops of the 422nd Defense Corps fought their way to the bridge, only to be followed by Avis, fueled by the desire to kill Nevrax. Once they reached the bridge, Redbreak ordered Nevrax to stand down and submit to Republic hands, but Nevrax, preferring to die, held a detonator button in his hand, threatening to blow up the ship, with himself and everyone onboard with it. As he taunted, Avis stepped in and shot him in the head, killing him instantly. He then submitted himself for arrest for insubordination. In the end, the battle was won by the Republic. Aftermath : "The circumstances of your actions are most intriguing. You landed without authorization from the fleet, thus jeopardizing the battle in space, yet you prevented more losses by shooting Nevrax." : "We have come to the conclusion that you will not be punished severely; we have decided to place you on suspension for no more than one month." : "Your promotion of Captain will be withheld until your probation period is over. In the meantime, we are sending you to space station ''Valor in the Carida sector to think of your actions."'' : —Yularen, Tarkin and Reeves concluding their hearing with Avis On Coruscant, Avis was brought before a hearing consisting of Yularen, Tarkin and Reeves. Though they reprimanded him for landing without complete authorization, they did commend him for saving the lives of the men onboard Nevrax's ship. However, they decided that Avis was to be suspended from the front lines for a month by sending him to space station Valor in the Carida sector to think of his actions. When his suspension period was over, he would soon be promoted to Captain, and lead the reborn Thunderbird Squadron without feeling anger coursing through him. Participants Outcome Republic victory *Gelin Nevrax killed *Commander Avis arrested Casualties Republic *Some damage to Republic fleet *Several fighters Separatists *Gelin Nevrax *Heavy damage to Separatist fleet *Two Banking Clan frigates *One Recusant-class Cruisers *Separatist Supply Ship crash lands on Agamar Category:Events